


The Sawyers go to Disney World

by FaroutTrash, Kenthos



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), The Texas Chainsaw Massacre (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Dark Comedy, Horror, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaroutTrash/pseuds/FaroutTrash, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenthos/pseuds/Kenthos
Summary: The Sawyers carve a bloody path to "Disney World". Will they even make it? Will Bubba finally get laid? Who knows? We sure don't.





	1. Getting Started

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was made was made by Farout and Kenthos

Chapter One

        It was a warm, summer day in Texas, but it’s always warm in Texas despite the time of the year. The Sawyer family house was filled with silly, happy sounds erupting from the T.V. Drayton, a shorter older man, was out working on the van, Nubbins, a skinny schizophrenic with a birthmark on his face, was decorating, Chop-Top, Nubbins’s hippie twin, was out and about in town doing god knows who or what, and Bubba, a mentally handicapped giant, was enjoying himself some cartoons.

        Bubba sat across from old model CRT with his eyes fixated on the screen with childlike wonder. He made cheerful noises as he watched a black and white animation of a mouse steering a boat. The Disney Channel was Bubba’s favorite and would normally keep him occupied for hours, which made it the family’s favorite as well.

        Nubbins a little joyfully, and a little twitchily, was hanging up old, bleached bones (presumably not human) in the room where his brother was enjoying cartoons with childish glee. He had arranged the six fingers to only have the two middle ones sticking out. Nubbins was very intricate and creative with his work, and he took a lot of pride in it. He glanced over his shoulder at the T.V., getting caught in the cartoon a moment, before twitching and returning to his work.

        Drayton’s loud, obnoxious yell interrupts them both from their activities. “Ya’ half-eared idiots! Are you fudge-packers deaf or dumb? I’ve been hollering for y’all for ten minutes! You coon-shits aren’t good for nothin’! Always on your tail end or doing useless shit!” He spouts angrily at Bubba and Nubbins from the door way.

        “S-Shut up, you’re just a cook!” Nubbins jabs back at him, “you make me and him do all the work,”.

        “You wouldn’t be alive without me, boy! Y’all would be out on the streets eating dirty meat for money! Now get your brother and come help me with the van.” Drayton demands before stomping back outside.

        “Just a cook,” Nubbins throws in as Drayton leaves. The rooms goes quiet and Bubba stands looking nervous, wanting to avoid another spanking or beating, but also not wanting to leave his cartoons. The two paused, motionless, their brother rambling outside carrying in through the window.

        “Mawwwh” Bubba blurts out his objection to leaving the T.V.

        “I've told you boys and I've told you! Get your asses in here!” Drayton shouts as Bubba and Nubbins hobbling outside frantically. The van was on the ground, missing its two front wheels. Drayton motioned to the front, adding “hold her up.”

        Bubba bends down, lifting the van with a grunt. Drayton slipped under, ignoring his son’s/brother’s sweaty, shaky complaints.

        “I make you two do all the work.” Drayton mocks with a hmpf. “You see, there is a place for everything. This line goes there, that bolt goes there. Same with people, that’s what the Civil War was about. Ya’ hear me Bubba?!”

        “Mmaaaaah.” Bubba cries, feeling his arms wanting to give under the van’s weight.

        “Screwdriver! Nubbins, you queer, give me a goddamned screw driver!” Drayton calls, his hand shooting out for the tool.

        Drayton’s hand hangs limply as Nubbins steps over. His fingers closed, not to find the cold hard tool, instead he felt the squish and warmth of flesh. Turning Drayton turned white seeing Nubbin’s cock in his hand.

        “What the…” Drayton gasps, as the penis pulls away from him.

        “N-now you’re g-gay Drayton, regular old queer boy.” Nubbins laughs dancing back, falling over due to his pants being at his feet.

        Drayton scuttles out from under the van starts kicking Nubbins violently. “You-You butt pirate! You cock jokey! You flamer! Don’t try that ever again, ya’ hear? You fairy! Keep that shit away from me or I’ll get Bubba to chop it clean off, ya’ hear?” Drayton kicks Nubbins with every word, he is so mad that he is red-faced and almost foaming at the mouth. The scene was halted as they all stopped and stared at the sputtering old truck treading sluggishly up the driveway.

        As the truck is still in motion, a pale face with a black mop of hair pops out the window. “BUBBA!!” Chop-Top shouts in a rasp, the truck veering to the left before being jerked to the right. Chop-Top in all his hippy enthusiasm leapt out and almost dancing, held up his prize.

        “We’re goin’ to Disney World!” He shouts excitedly. “We are goin’ to Disney, We are goin’ to Disney, We are goin’ to Disney!!!” He repeated over and over as he hopped around. “You hear that Nubbins? Disney World! A whole theme parks just for Disney! You hear that Bubba? Disney Wooorld!” He continued excitedly.

        Bubba drops the van and it crashes to the ground, most likely undoing all of Drayton’s work. “UURRRRRRRR!” Bubba starts jumping around and dancing too. He has never been this excited in his life. He runs over to Chop-Top g gives him a hug with the force of a linebacker, which surprisingly doesn’t hurt the skinny hippy.

        “Now you wait just a goddamn minute. Who ever said you called the shots around here, boy? Do you dunderheads think money grows on trees? You think we can just drop everything and drive miles away to some road-side attraction? How you ‘spect we get there without a damn vehicle, you idiots! You half-wits!” Drayton rants and gives the van a kick.

        Bubba looks down in disappointment and begins to cry, holding his head in his hands as he makes distressed grunts and whines. Nubbins and Chop-Top look at each other, the twins coming to some kind of telepathic understanding before throwing their arms in the air and shouting “DISNEY WOOOORLD!!!” they dance about and soon Bubba joins with a “AAAHHH WAAAAA!!!”.

        “Not going, not no how, not no way!” Drayton shouts crossing him arms.

        “I’m g-going to Momma!” Nubbins shouts pointing at Drayton.

        “Momma! MOMMA!! MOMMA!!!” Chop-Top agrees shaking his closed fist, the two of them dashing towards the house.

        “M-mommaaaa....” Bubba adds turning to follow them with his head down looking like with a tail between his legs.

        “Don’t you dare…” Drayton anger building to a new level. “Boys get back here!”

        Despite Drayton’s protests, the trio rushes into the house to find Momma, all the while Drayton yells for them to stop. They burst into her room, Bubba almost knocking his skinnier brothers down in the process, and start telling her about Disney World all in unison.

        “Hey, hey, Momma, can we go to Disney…”

        “M-Momma, Drayton is being…”

        “NOW I TOLD YOU BOYS…”

        “MAAAWWWWWWHHH!!!!”

        The shouts and yells of the Sawyer family filled the room. All the voices were jumbling together into one hot mess of word vomit and it was impossible to make sense of any of it. Momma sat and watched patiently as she waited for them to tucker out.

        “Now, boys, what’s the problem here?” She asks softly, “tell me one at a time”.

        Momma Emmer Sawyer sat on an old couch, she was a strong tall woman in her prime but now that was lost in the fat and tangle of hair. Drayton had his mother’s face, maybe that’s why he’s so interested in her.

        “Momma, can we go to Disney World?” Chop-Top said visibly shaking as he held his enthusiasm back. “Bubba reeaaallly wants to go!”

        “Ye-yeah Disney Word.” Nubbins adds.

        “Now boys, we aren’t made of money. What gave all of you the idea to go to...” Momma started but was cut off.

        “See now I told yall, the Sawyers ain’t going to no damned ditsy Disney.” Drayton smiled looking like an overblown rooster with his chest buffed out.

        “Now, wait one gosh darn minute I haven’t said no yet. Bubba, my sweet boy, bless yer heart, do ya’ really want do go?” She says, suddenly flipping sides when she notices Drayton getting cocky.

         “Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh huh!” Bubba blurts as he claps and nods ‘yes’ aggressively.

        “Well, y’all boys can go if you take yer little brother with ya’”

        “’NAMMMM LAND!” Chop-Top yells and jumps in circles enthusiastically.

        “N-Not ‘Nam land! D-Disney World!” Nubbins corrects as he joins the jumping “dance”.

        “That’s right, Disney World! Yeah, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Bugs Bunny... DISNEY WORLLLD!!!”

        Bubba claps and jumps along too ignoring Chop-Top getting the characters wrong.

        “Now Momma, you’re spoiling the child. Bubba can’t get everything he wants. Last time a Sawyer left, Paul ended up with a plate in his head” Drayton objected. Chop-Top pulled his bottom eye lid down and stuck out his tongue but Drayton ignored him, snapping at Bubba’s dancing “Stop that, you’ll bring the damned house down!”.

        Momma shuffled and with a great effort rose to her feet. The wobbled just a moment, dwarfing everyone but Bubba.         “Drayton, ya’ll gotta show ya’ son some love. The boy’s need to get out sometime. Now come upstairs and give me a massage.”

        She slowly took heavy steps out of the room. Drayton’s eyes however were focused on her large and wide ass. He bit his lip just slightly, feeling a little excited.

        “Welp... ya know the boy’s gotta be a boy and I can’t say no to that face. Walt Disney is a man I can respect, yes sir’y that’s a reaaal businessman, if I do say so myself. Uhh boy’s take Bubba out back and get the van ready. I’ve got some good ol’ meat to take care of!”.

        The old van rocked as Drayton got in the front, looking pleased with himself. The evening events had really put a spring in the eldest brothers step.

        Chop-Top hopped into the passenger seat, quickly going for the radio and flipping through the channels rapidly.

        “Stop that.” Drayton complained giving him a slap but instantly regretting the bone hitting against Chop-Top’s metal plate.

        “You have no taste in music, no taste no taste!” Chop-Top complained climbing into the back.

        “I have a fine taste in music, ya’ hippie! You won’t see me listenin’ to no cok’d out mumbling, it rots your brain ya’ know,”

        “Shut up, you cook!” Nubbins yells from a distance, interrupting Drayton.

        “Hehe, yeah, just a cook! JUST A COOK!” Chop-Top taunts back.

        “You shut up, ya’ coonshits! You shit-stabbers!” He said hitting Chop-Top upside the head, but only hurting himself when his hand colliding with the metal plate.

        “Now boys getcha’ act together!” called Momma. She stepped out onto the porch, looking like each step was a struggle. Behind her Bubba wheeled out Grandpa. The old man looked like he might wither in the sun, deathly pale, so still one would think he was dead and he looked it too.

        Warbles of complaints can be heard coming from Bubba as he struggles to roll Grandpa over to the van while Nubbins followed close behind carrying the ramp.

        “GRANDPA!” Nubbin’s cried excitedly as he patted the old man on the bald top of his head. “G-grandpa you excited?”

        From the back Chop-Top stood up, half in the vehicle, half out and shouted “DISNEY WOOOORLD!!”

        Nubbins and Bubba started a dance, Grandpa shifting his head slightly reacting to the commotion with really no context to what was going on.

        “GET HIM IN HERE, YOU SHITS!” Drayton cursed at them.

        “DRAYTON!” Momma shouted hitting the front of the van. “Now ye’ gotta take care of your brothers. Gotta be a man.”

        “You shut up, woman!” Drayton jabbed back, puffing himself up a little “I been the man of this house for years, ya’ hear? I know what I’m doin’, ain’t that right, Bubba?”

        The only response Bubba made was a noise that sounded like a confused dog, but Drayton took it as a noise of agreement anyways. Mamma just rolled her eyes and gave Drayton one more warning before slowly wobbling back into the house.

        With gentleness and effort (and without the help of the other two brothers), Nubbins and Bubba get Grandpa into the van, closing and locking the doors behind them. Bubba and Nubbins climb into the back of the van, Bubba almost taking up two seats and Nubbins barely taking up one, buckled up signaling that they are ready for the adventure ahead of them.


	2. Hungry, Hungry Cannibals

Chapter 2 

 

The van bobbed down the backroads, they hit a pothole and it bounced even harder, the sudden jolt making Bubba jiggle and yell and made the twins laugh in unison. Drayton was singing along with his pick of the radio. 

Nubbins was playing with his knife, finger on the edge of the blade. Chop-Top was itching under his wig, picking at the plate before peeling some skin off and then eating it. Bubba was mumbling along with Drayton, even though he didn’t know the words or could speak them. Grandpa was drooling a little. His frail body shaking along with the bumps in the road. As sad as it is to see a living person in this state, it’s still humorous. 

“A-a-are we there yet?” Nubbins asked as a bump sent a dribble of blood down his hand. 

“No and stop asking you idiot.” Drayton snapped. 

“Are we there yet?” Chop-Top added. “ARE WE THERE YET? ARE WE THERE YET?” Nubbins joined his twin in their chanting, making them every louder chorus. 

Drayton took a swing into the back missing Chop-Top but catching Nubbins upside the head. The van took a swerved, leaving the road a moment before Drayton pulled it back. Bubba gasped in fright but Drayton just moaned “I got it, I got it ya’ half-wit.” 

Bubba starts to weep semi-quietly when Drayton calls him a mean name. He should be used to it by now, but the boy has thin skin and has always been the family’s pushover. 

“Se-Se-See what you did! You crook- I mean cook!” Nubbins said pointing at Bubba, “you made him cry!”. 

“The fruitcake should learn how to be a man, he can’t go cryin’ every time someone says somethin’ to him. I blame that ol’ bat back at the house. Always babying him well into his adulthood. The boy is stupid as he is ugly and people in the real world goin’ to be sure he knows that. It’s my job as his father to toughen him up for the outside world.” Drayton ranting, trying to defend himself. 

Bubba only cried harder at hearing this. “MawMa....” he mumbled out in his tears. 

“I-It’s okay, Bubba, he’s just mad because Momma loves you more than him,” Nubbins reaches beside him to give Bubba a pat on the back. 

“Cheer up, Leatherface, we are going to DISNEY WORLD!” Chop-Top added in, “DISNEY WORLD! DISNEY WORLD! ‘NAAAAAAMM LAND!” 

“Will you quit saying that, you drugged out hooligan! We ain’t goin’ to no ‘Nam Land’! There ain’t no ‘Nam Land!” Drayton shouted, sounding more than a little bit fed up. 

Ignoring him, Chop-Top continued yelling and jumping, eventually with Nubbins and Bubba joining in. The entire van began to rock (as well did Grandpa) as they bumped along om the back roads. 

With a boom and a shake, the van shook. Drayton gave a loud “Oh sheet!” before adding “Must have hit an Armadilla’.” 

Chop-Top however had bit his tongue with the bang and rolled onto the floor in front of Grandpa and began yelled “PTSD! NAM FLASH BACK! FLASH BACK!!” 

“Y-Yea ok, Paul?” Nubbins called as Bubba helped the albino twin back to his seat. 

“Buncha’ gooks.” Chop-Top said tiredly, this time being buckled in by his loving Brother Bubba. 

The van continues to sputter down the road until they finally stop at a gas station (one much nicer than their own) in a small town nearby. Drayton hops out of the van but not before barking an order for the brothers to not leave the vehicle, which was, of course, ignored by the twins and they soon followed their elder with great excitement to annoy the poor bystanders inside. 

On the other hand, Bubba sat obediently in the van. He peeped out the window with intrigue to get a glimpse of the outside world. To his great discomfort, there were a lot of people buzzing past; too busy focusing on their own lives to notice the behemoth sized simpleton staring at them in curiosity and fear. He looked back at grandpa for reassurance that the strangers weren’t there to hurt him, but as always, the shriveled up, ancient stared blankly, half alive and half conscious. With a whiny grunt and a huff, Bubba continued to wait patiently for his family to return. 

“Yall’ get some gas, I’ll look for us some grub. Your little brother gonna’ eat me out of house an’ home! And dontchu boys be buyin’ anything ya’ don’t need now! Ya’ do that and we won’t got enough money for the tickets,” Drayton complained going into the gas station. Nubbins and Chop-Top follow looking everything over with too much excitement. Drayton looks around and to much of his disappointment, there wasn’t any barbeque or chili in sight. This is blasphemy in his eyes for a gas station to not have such products. 

Nubbins walked the isles, picking up everything from a lighter to a book. He laughed at it, finding something funny that no one else understood. He finally stumbled up to the counter and gave a twitchy smile to the lady at the counter. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a fist full of wadded up bills. 

“H… hey, we need some gas.” He paused looking at the older lady, she smelled like cigarette smoke. “Miss” he added awkwardly trying to smile. 

She doesn’t give him much a reaction. Taking the messy bills, the clerk slowly unfolds them and counts them. With a loud clang from the register, she charges them. 

“Y’all have a good day,” The Lady adds in a dead voice. 

“Thank you,” Nubbins answers smiling and tilting his head back and forth oddly. 

Meanwhile, being the less productive twin, Chop-Top is looking at the lighters eyeing the one he wants to pocket. He looks side to side, looking very suspicious, and stole the lighter oblivious to how obvious he was being. 

“Hey! That ain’t free, ya hippie!” Someone, most likely an employee, shouted at him. 

“N-Now don’t you have any uhhh respect for a veteran?” He said tapping the metal plate in his head under his wig, “I was in ‘Nam ya’ know, killed them gooks and kilt’ ‘em good! Hehe,”. 

“Just cause you went and shot some charlies don’t give you the right to steal.” The employee scolded. 

Chop-Top was quite a bit taller than the man, so he flinch as Chop-Top got right up close. “We don’t need any money man, the government is just using to control your mind.” As Chop-Top gets to the word ‘mind’ he raises his hands out wide. “We-we should just trade and like-like I could give you some bread and you give me some eggs, or weed, hehe I’d like a little of the leaf right now. You got any… uhh…” Chop-Top went quiet and looked down at the man’s nametag and gave a raspy laugh. “B-O-B!” He read out loud. “BOB! Bob! Bob! Bob! Bob!” He bounced with every bob and continued laughing. Bob himself was slowly backing off, beginning to realize what kind of freak he is dealing with. 

“Ya fuckin crazy man.” Bob added backing off to the counter. He took one look at Nubbins and put further distance between him and the Sawyers. 

Chop-Top went about his ‘shopping’ and pocketed a little smoking monkey. Nubbins however turned back to the lady clerk and smiled. “W-Wanna see a trick?” he asked. 

Without any need for her approval Nubbins began cutting into his palm. Screams filled the store as Nubbins both winched and laughed nervously. The screams excited him and irritated him at that same time. 

“Get out and take your gas!” she shouted, watching him bleed on the floor. 

“Get out you FREAKS!” Bob joined her and pointed to the door. 

Nubbins looked confused and backed off slightly. Chop-Top smiled and pointed to the door adding “Nubbins, get out, yeah get out!” 

“YOU TOO, BOTH YOU GET OUT OF THE STORE!!!” boomed from the store as both confused brothers stumbled out the door. Nubbins wiped his blood on the windows decorating it horrifically as Chop-Top flipped them off. 

Seeing the commotion going on inside the store scared Bubba and he was just about to get out and protect his brothers when he saw them both scampering out of the store. He settled back into his seat with a sigh of relief, but the ease was cut short when Drayton’s yell roared louder than anyone else’s. 

“You sack of shits! You idiots! You morons! I’ve told you boys! I’ve told you and I’ve told you to stop causing trouble! Did you even get the goddamn gas? You half-wits!” Drayton’s face was deep red with mix of anger and embarrassment. 

“Y-Yeah, we got the gas!” Nubbins said as Chop-Top started to pump the gas into the van. 

“Pump! Pump! Pump the gas gently in the van!” Chop-Top piped in. 

“Well, at least ya’ got something done for once” He growled before hopping in the van. 

After gas was pumped and everyone got settled into the van, they started back on their long journey to Disney World. Bubba groaned and so did his stomach causing a chain effect with everyone in the van. 

“Hehe, Yeah! Bubba’s right! Didn’t you say you were getting' some grub?” Chop-Top questioned and looked to Drayton. 

“Yeah, but they didn’t have shit! No barbeque or chili in sight! That just ain’t right for a Texan gas station to not have at least one of those things. I tell you what, if we opened a business up here they’d be shut down and we’d be filthy rich! But we gotta stick with our home town, that’s why we keep it in the family!” Drayton rambled on, but remembering the original question when his stomach cried for food. 

They rolled down the road for a bit, Drayton keeping an eye out for something to eat. Grampa let out a moan, which might be him asking to be fed or that he needed to be changed. After a bit, they came to a sign that read ’Mind Your Peas’ 

“See, here is a place we can get a bite. Gonna’ get some real Texan food.” Drayton informed everyone as he pulled over. “Wait here, I don’t want you spooks fuckin’ this up.” 

Drayton hopped out and walked up to the front door. Mind Your Peas was a small store with a big sign out front. As he came into the lobby, Drayton instantly knew this place had standards. It was clean and there were a handful of tables here and there. 

“Well, hey, there,” came a lady’s voice. Drayton turned to find a young woman who was wearing a green dress. She looked like one of them hippies with a single dread in her hair and round glasses. Drayton’s first thought was that she might be a good match for Paul. 

“Hello, there, miss,” Drayton responded with a dumb smile. He took her hand and kissed it. “Me and my kin were starving and hoping to get a bite to eat.” 

“Well, I reckon we can take care of that now.” She told him with a warm smile. 

Meanwhile outside Bubba sat peeking out the back. His legs were killing him, being trapped in here was hard on the boy. Chop-Top and Nubbins were playing some game with their hands where they slap each other’s hands. 

Suddenly a little movement caught Bubba’s eye, a red ball rolled into sight. It came to bounce of one of the wheels. For a moment Drayton’s orders to stay here passed his mind but the red bouncing ball called to him. With a creek Bubba stepped out and picked the small ball up in his big hand. With gasp he saw someone watching him, a little blonde hair girl who only would have gone up to his knees was staring up at him with big blue doe eyes. 

“Cawwn I have my baw back, Mister?” she asked pulling on Bubba’s pant leg. 

Bubba had to hold down a scream, he knew Drayton would be so mad. He looked down at the small, small girl and to the red ball in his hand. 

Bubba pondered for a moment, he was scared that Drayton would be mad at him for leaving the van, but he was bored and his legs hurt like hell. He decides to hand the girl the ball after giving it a few sad bounces before slowly walking back to the car. 

“Do you wanna play, Mister?” the little girl called after him, trotting to keep up with his enormous strides. 

This made Bubba perk up and he turned around to look down at the girl. He clapped his hands and nodded his head to try to tell her that he did indeed want to play with the ball. 

“Can you nawt talk or sumn’?” the girl inquired bluntly. 

Bubba nodded again continued to clap excitedly. The girl tossed him the ball and he clumsily caught it before chucking it at her too hard, causing her to fall over and begin to cry. Hearing the pained cries coming from the child caused Bubba to cry as well as he frantically tried to help her get up, but was only swatted away. 

The parents of the girl were soon on the scene. They ran over to console their bawling child, who was okay and only had a few scratches and bruises. After several minutes, they were finally able to hush the girl. 

“Hey man, what the fuck you think you are doing?” The Father growled in a deep voice hardly glancing at Bubba. 

“Poor dear, poor dear. Why are you…” The Mom looked up and her face fixed onto Bubba’s face. 

“I hope you…” The Father stood up coming up under Bubba’s chin to gaze into his chest. 

Bubba himself was crying and let out a high-pitched gasp as the man got face to chest with him. He winced back and shoved him hard, sending the man to the ground with a thud. Looking franticly, crying and yelling Bubba tried to open the back of the van failing at doing so due to his panic attack. 

“W-w what’s going on back there?!” Nubbins cries head popping out the window. He sees the man and woman with Bubba. “HEY, ARE YOU BOTHERING MY LITTLE BROTHER?!” 

“BUBBA?” Chop-Top yells head popping out the back window. His wig was off, pale skin and plate reflecting in the hot Texas sun. 

“HOLY DAMN SHIT.” The Father said standing up. Behind him, his wife was running at full speed with their child in her arms. 

Bubba finally got the door open and leapt in. The man was then face to face with Grampa who winced at the light pouring in. The girl’s father bowels evacuating, and all sense of pride gone, ran as fast he could, not even in the direction of his wife. 

Drayton unfolded the menu, he was looking at his options. Green beans, tons of salad options, but The Sawyers weren’t into that fairy food. 

Veggie burgers made with real black beans. Soy meatloaf, this caused Drayton to pause at the menu. “What kind of half whit, what if of backward ass, goat fucking, sorry excuse for an American would make a meatloaf out of soybeans?” Drayton muttered to himself. 

Izzy, the lady who was waiting on Drayton smiled at him, not really hearing him. Drayton’s eyes darted to her and back to the menu. He couldn’t help noticing the young woman. She was dressed like a slut, as their momma would say. She had short shorts on and a green shirt that looked a size too small. 

“People gotta eat healthy, my Grandmother lived to be ninety three! And all these are based on her recipes.” Izzy bragged still waiting to take his order. 

“Hehe; seems you got a lot here to pick from.” Drayton said nodding his head but face looking a little disgusted. “But ahh… where’s the meat?” 

“Oh, we don’t serve meat. We serve nothing but green vegetarian food here.” Izzy’s words echoed. Drayton’s fuzzy eye brows furled looking more and more upset. 

“What in the good Lord’s name? That’s blasphemy! Straight sin! God put animals on this earth to be eaten! Are you just gonna just waste God’s creation, huh? How do you even call yourself a Texan, you.. You hippy!” Drayton spat out angrily. 

Izzy was taken aback by the angry out burst from the man, she has seen plenty of customers getting up to leave after figuring out it was vegetarian, but never has she seen an outburst like this one. 

“It would be God’s will if this place burned down! How dare you work at such an awful place, you harlot! I should kill you right here and now, you she-devil!” He ranted on. 

“Sir... Sir.. Calm down you can’t be talking like to me like..” Izzy started but Drayton was getting louder. 

“Ninty three? MY GRANDFATHER IS ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY EIGHT! AND HE KNEW MEAT! HE ATE MEAT EVERYDAY! HIS MEAT WAS LEGENDARY!“ Drayton’s voice carried across the store. “Yooou... you...” 

At a loss for words Drayton mouthed bits of nothing. Izzy however had enough of this. She reached back behind a counter and produced a shotgun aiming it at the oldest Saywer Brother. 

“Now look Mr. I don’t want no trouble but you need to leave.” Izzy stood strong looking fierce with her weapon. 

Drayton slowly backed up, he didn’t take his eyes off her and he shook his finger at her but left wordlessly. He stormed outside and opened the van door. He slammed it as he got in to the shock of the rest of them. 

“Hey uhh where is the food Dra...” Chop-Top started but Drayton’s speechlessness gave way. 

“WE ARE COMING BACK TONIGHT BOYS!!”


	3. A Friend For Dinner

Chapter 3

To say the Sawyers had a plan wasn’t really accurate. More like they had a series of events and shouted a lot as they tried to agree what to do. Hours after Drayton had his explosion, their van pulled up behind Mind Your Peas. 

Chop-Top was carrying two large gas cans, Nubbins was flicking the lighter on and off, Drayton was mumbling something about meat was god’s gift to man under his breath, and Bubba was in his suit now, chainsaw in one of the seats. 

Izzy was in the back of the store, she was mopping the daily mess. With her was a couple of guys she’d recently hired. She could hardly remember their names, just there was the tall red-head and the short blonde. 

Bubba hopped out with a thud muttering a “Mah?” But Drayton just half yelled, half whispered “Get over here, you moron!!”. 

“Burn it down, burn it down!” Chop-Top sang spilling a little gas as he did. 

“Fire! Fire! Fire!! F-F-Fire!” Nubbins added. 

“Hush, you coons!” Drayton warned peeping in the window. 

Quietly as possible (Which for the Sawyers, isn’t that quiet), they approach the restaurant with malicious intent. Bubba fidgeted quietly as he looked around nervously. He knew whatever he and his brothers were doing was wrong, but he wouldn’t dare defy Drayton. Bubba just wanted to run home to his Momma. 

“K-Keep look out, Bubba,” Chop-Top said then added, “While we, uhh, pour this gas!”. 

Izzy drained the mop, sighing as she did so. The red-head was playing with an old pinball machine to her annoyance. She was hoping her grandmother had dinner set aside for her. Locking the front door, Izzy turned the lobby light off. Not even noticing Nubbin’s hiding in the corner. 

“Hey Izzy, mind if I get a smoke in before we finish up?” The Blonde asked scratching his ass. 

“Go ahead,” Izzy once again sighed. She guessed they just didn’t make men like they use too. “Hurry it up, I don’t want to be here all night.” 

The Blonde opened the back door and stepped out into the cool night breeze. He really didn’t seem to be able to take care of that itch, even as he got out his smokes and lighter. 

Chop-Top stares at the man as he scratches his bottom and smoke. He thought to himself how he liked his lighter and he made a mental note to take it later. After a few moments of pondering on what to do, he approaches the blonde headed man with a slouched posture. 

“Hehe, Hey, man!” Chop-Top laughed out and gave the man a loose wave. 

“Uh, who the fuck are you?” The blonde said puffing out smoke and raising an eyebrow. 

“Hehe, Well! I’m your friendly neighborhood Chop-Top and here is, uh...., Bubba!” Right as Bubba’s name left his lips, the large, doofy man came tumbling out of nowhere with his Chainsaw revved and ready. With a scream and his little jig, he slammed the teeth of the chainsaw down onto the man, chopping him and half and killing him before he could even scream. 

Blood went everywhere as the halves hit the ground but also the lit cigarette spun in the air just a moment before bouncing off the ground next to Chop-Top’s feet. In an instant, the spilled fuel that had sloppily been spilled blazed to life. Chop-Top yelped, his foot going up in flames and began dancing about. 

Bubba let out a shout and began patting at his brother’s leg, also moaning from the faint burns. The fire was beginning to spread to the building as Chop-Top fell to the ground shouting “STOP! DROP! ROOOOLL!!”. 

Inside Izzy heard the chainsaw blaze to life. She sat up from the desk, leaving the paper work. She wasn’t normalized to the sound of a chainsaw, so she wondered what in the hell was going on. She began to smell smoke, but when she cracked the back door, she was interrupted by a voice. 

“Now I wouldn’t go out there, little missy,” Drayton raised his eyebrows at her. “I can’t abide a harlot like yourself. A man’s gotta eat and y’all aren’t feed ‘em right here,”. 

“I d-don’t understand w-what you mean, sir....” Izzy said shakily as she slowly backed up. Her hands frantically searched behind her for any sort of weapon, but to no avail. She looked and caught eye of her red headed coworker behind Drayton. She subtilty gestured for him to go up front and get the gun. 

The red haired man walked to the front as quietly as he could to retrieve the gun from behind the counter. As he made his way over there, he heard the shrill sound of an old camera taking a photo. 

“What the-” he lost his sentence in shock when he saw the lanky man that is Nubbins sitting in the corner, camera in hand. 

“I-It’s a good picture! The look on your face!” Nubbins said holding up the photograph. 

“How many freaks are there?” the ginger whispered and fumbled for the gun. 

Nubbins leapt on the ginger, the gun tumbling onto the floor. There were yelling and Nubbins fumbled for his knife. 

“Now see what ya gone and done?” Drayton asked Izzy shaking his head. 

Suddenly the back door, burst open and Bubba barreled in screaming and shouting. 

“What in the high hell you goin on about?” Drayton asked but suddenly became aware of the smoke building in the room. “What did yooooou two do?!” 

While Bubba began motioning with his hands and making noise, Izzy took her chance. She ran forward and grabbed the gun from the floor. Bubba shouted and pointed, Drayton reached a hand out and boom. 

The shot from the rifle missed but the barrel was right by Drayton’s left ear. Together the two Sawyer’s shouted and Drayton yelled “Aww damn, my god damn ear!” 

Izzy went to aimed again but Bubba ripped it from her grasp. Then in an instant, he hit her across the head. 

“Y-You ok?” Nubbins called but, in that moment, the ginger pushed him off and unbolted the door and dashed out. 

The ginger might have gotten away, he could have run in any direction, but he ran face to face with a burnt Chop-Top 

“God damn, where did you go Bubba?” cried Chop-Top. His clothing was ruined, his legs were badly burnt but he still focused on scratching the plate in his head. 

“Mmah!” Bubba replied behind the ginger, who didn’t have an even a chance to turn around. 

With a crunch, a mallet slammed into his head. Limp on the ground, Bubba began dragging the victim back to the van. Nubbin’s brought Izzy out, dragging her disrespectfully. 

“Fire! There is a fire!” someone shouted. 

Drayton stepped out, pocketing a bit of money he’d snatched from the cash register. “Better get outta here boys! The damned pigs are gonna show up.” 

“The systems corrupt! Fuck the man!” Chop-Top yelled limping into the van. 

“Breaking News! The locally-owned veggie restaurant that we all know and love, Mind Your Peas, was discovered up in flames late last night. No one is sure what exactly went down, but eyewitness reports and additional evidence tell us that there is definitely foul play at hand. Two people have been found dead and one missing. The suspects have been linked with the reports of a disturbance at the Valentine’s gas station on Highway 20. The suspects involved have seemingly disappeared. If you have any information on the suspects or the missing person, contact the authorities immediately,” the sound of the radio buzzed throughout the van causing Drayton to shake his head and let out a sigh. 

He had to admit, he let himself get carried away, but he was still rooted in his idea that no “veggie” restaurant should exist on his good Texan soil. However, only one thing is on the cannibalistic family right now. They haven’t eaten in a whole day, and they are hungry. 

The first thing to come to Izzy, was her head was on fire. An endless blackness with only a hum and bump to note time passed. Then the feeling of fabric being shoved in her mouth washed over her and the blackness around her became blurred colors and she felt herself be picked up. 

“Roll out the blanket, yeah, yeah! Like that. Make sure she’s comfortable,” A blurry voice said. She wasn’t coherent enough to figure out who. 

“Watch Grandpa, you shit stains!” 

“I’m watchin’ him!” 

The world was spinning around her as she was being roughly yanked around. Slowly, things were becoming clearer and sudden adrenaline hit her like a bus and she began to struggle against her captors. 

“Feisty one!” Drayton cried out watching her vainly kick at Bubba. 

“Muuuughhhh!” Bubba said starting to get frightened; he gripped onto her even tighter. 

“MMMFF!” Izzy’s scream was heard but wasn’t loud due to her restraint. 

“Now you hush! Ain’t no one gone here ya’ all the way out here ‘specially with that gag so you might as well get comfortable and shut up!” Drayton said with that shit eating grin plastered on his face. 

Despite Drayton, Izzy continued to cry and scream while kicking and struggling. She eventually landed a hard kick into Bubba’s nose which caused him to freak out and drop her on head. Just like that, Izzy was passed out again. Bubba frantically began to yell and shake her. He didn’t mean to hurt her and now he was scared Drayton to hit him over it. 

“Well, I guess that works too...” Drayton says with a chuckle before getting mad again, “what? Are you just gonna sit there like an idiot? Get back to work!” he gave Bubba and kick in the butt and everything was set back in action. 

This time, Izzy dreamed of food. There was some nice vegetable stew in her dream, it smelled wonderful. She didn’t notice Bubba playing with her hair, she even smiled at him. Which made Bubba’s heart race. 

“I’m hungry,” she said to her mother but shook when she a different voice replied. 

“This is some real food, none of that horse shit you were trying to server.” Drayton laughed. Bubba lifted a spoon that was a little too hot, to her lips. She jerked back, spilling it everywhere. 

“A messy rat, rat, rat,” Chop-Top laughed and Nubbins giggled and added “Y-Yeah! A messy, little rat!” 

As she thrashed a bit, Bubba began dabbing her face with a handkerchief. Izzy tried to focus and when she let out loud gasp, she felt a hard hand slap her onto of the head. She bit her tongue and eyes watered, seeing the large Bubba looming over her. 

“None of that now, or we’ll have to gag yea again,” Drayton warned. He was stirring a large pot. The Sawyer’s had built a fire and setup a large black cooking pot. The smell of chili was strong in the air. “I’ve got a real treat for you. Once you have some of my cookin, you won’t ever want any of that cow feed.” 

The family was sitting on a large pink and blue blanket. There were trees near by and for miles there seemed to be nothing. 

“Looks yummy,” Chop-Top said sitting down with the family. 

“God damnit, you little ingrate!” Drayton cursed. “Look at your clothes, you are getting smut all over the blanket. Momma will kill us, if we don’t take care of it.” 

“Mahh,” Bubba added, agreeing with his brother. 

“Uhh…” Chop-Top looked around as if expecting to find them growing on trees. Without any reservation, he unbuckled his pants and tossed off his shirt. Naked, he climbed into the back of the van. He came out wearing some old beat up jeans he’d stuck his pins on, one of the knees was completely torn but Chop-Top didn’t care. 

Izzy feeling dizzy from the blows to her head hardly noticed as the albino Sawyer got up to her. She yelped as he got in her face, looking down at her chest. 

“That’s a fine shirt you got there,” Chop-Top said with a smile. “Let me see it.” 

She fought but Izzy didn’t have the strength to stop him. Chop-Top pulled her lacey shirt off and quickly began slipping himself into it. The blouse was a little small for him, but Chop-Top didn’t seem to mind. 

“Now what’d you have to go and do that for you... you idiot!” Drayton said getting lost looking at her chest for a moment and before thinking about how he must stay faithful to his Mama. Though he couldn’t help but to stare. 

Bubba himself stared directly at her breast, licking his lips a little and fidgeting around. He’d only ever seen Momma’s breast, she’d fed him a long time so he grew big and strong but somehow this was different. 

“Well... Uh... I needed new clothes you see and I don’t got none and ‘er tittie- I mean her shirt was looking real nice so I thought I needed it more than she did,” Chop-Top explained himself. 

“Y-You should take her bra too!” Nubbins piped in as he and Bubba continued to set up the picnic. All these comments about Izzy is making her cry louder, for she feared the worst. 

“Now, now you boys behave yourself. That ain’t necessary takin’ her bra. The only one of y’all that needs one is Bubba,” Drayton said and he and the twins erupted in laughter. 

“Bubba has man boobs! Bubba has man boobs!” The twins mocked in unison. 

“Errrrgg, ARRRRRRHH!” Bubba blabbered out picking up a log and throwing it in frustration. He was deeply embarrassed especially in front of the pretty girl. Bubba never knew much about them, but he assumed they didn’t think it was cool to have man boobs. 

“Now who’s hungry?” Drayton asked standing up. 

There was a loud roar of “MEEE!” and “MAAWW!” in the response. Everyone grabbed up bowls and in what looked as close to a normal family moment as the Sawyers can get, they each took a bowl of chili. 

“Now, here you go young lady,” Drayton said sitting down some for Izzy. “You need to eat up, get some real meat on those bones.” 

“Should have spit in it,” Chop-Top added. “Burned my clothes.” 

“That was your own damn fault,” Drayton shot back. 

“Spit, spit, spit,” Nubbin’s agreed, spitting here or there. 

“Bubba, slap in for me. Momma taught him better, than that.” 

With a pop, Bubba slapped Nubbin’s who bent forward and spilled his food. Bubba didn’t know his own strength and look back at Drayton with a worried expression. 

Izzy picked up her spoon, she was scared to death. She needed to get away but the pain throbbing in her head and aching body gave her little chance. Stirring the bowl, she figured she might as well go along with them for now. She lifted the spoon and something caught her eye. There among the bits of meat was a ring, it brought back memories of her co-worker announcing he was back from Vegas and had gotten married. The idiot had divorced in a week, but he kept wearing the… her head spiked in pain and she flung the bowl, sending it all over Drayton. 

“What in the blue blazes! We don’t waste good food in this household!” Drayton began, standing up and wiping himself off. “God damned veggie faggots, carrot fucking, no brain idiots.” 

Izzy takes his distraction as a chance for an escape and she takes off running, stumbling slightly. She can hear Drayton yelling behind her for the boys the catch her and the sound of running footsteps so she began to sprint even faster. Her escape was in vain, nothing but a waste on time and effort, for the chase was cut short when an enormous force, presumably Bubba, tackles her from behind and crushes her with a loud crunch. In her last moments, Izzy thought of her family. 

“L-Looks like we eatin’ good tonight” Nubbins giggles. 

Bubba looked at the girl under him and screamed. He shot up and shook her violently, but she was dead as a door nail. Defeated, he dragged her body back to the picnic and the Sawyer family continued their long-awaited meal.


	4. Meet the Hoppers

It was a sleepy night; the Sawyer van was pulled off the road still in the darkness. Drayton had his seat back and was snoring loudly. Chop-Top and Nubbins were in the back being... suspicious. 

Grampa drooling slightly, he could be dead with his breath so still. Bubba, however, was fast at work tonight. While there were still left overs, Izzy was now as spicy in the chili as she was in life. A pile of left-over bones had made a little abstract piece of art which Nubbin’s had left attached to a sign and her face was now being worked on by the youngest Sawyer. 

Momma had taught Bubba a thing or two about needle work and he was surprisingly good at it. He’d taken to repairing and stitching pants and seats that the boys would blow out. Removing the old yellowed mask, Bubba tossed it aside in favor of Izzy’s pleasantly fresh visage. 

Meanwhile, in the very back corner of the van, the twins are being... unsavory. It is not very uncommon for them to romp around on lonely nights, but tonight they are being incredibly inconsiderate that their actions might disrupt one of their sleeping relatives. Sloppy, sucking, and sinful noises rang throughout the van. Bubba, who was working diligently on his mask didn’t seem to mind, and Grampa was too out of it to even register what atrocity was occurring, but one certain opinionated Sawyer was starting to stir in his sleep. 

Drayton, still being hazy from his slumber, slowly began to piece together what those cursed sounds that woke him may be and he could feel his face redden from his neck to his ears. 

“Now, what in actual fucking tarnation do you think y’all are doin’!” Drayton hollered as he shot up from his seat and began storming to the back of the van; the commotion made Bubba jump and whimper. 

“I have told you! And I HAVE TOLD YOU BOYS that I will NOT tolerate this...” He motioned to the seemingly bothered (and still indulging themselves) twins, “sin! This abomination against God! Man shall not lay with man!” 

When he realized he was being still being ignored despite his protest, Drayton scooped up a bucket and tossed it. It bounced off Nubbins and the twins separated, Drayton finding the next object he could find and tossing a pan. 

“F-free the love, maaan!” Chop-Top cried a fork flying by him. “Make love not war!” 

Bubba let out a cry, a bottle glancing off Grandpa’s head and hitting him. Drayton roared in fury, the night filled with faggots, damns and curses. 

“Stop, s-s-s-stop! Calm your ass down!” Nubbin’s called, before feeling a bit of sticky around his face and wiping it on his sleeve. 

“FUCKING, FUCK, FUCK!” Drayton stammered, his speech devolving into fucks. 

Suddenly there was a loud boom of metal colliding with metal, accompanied by a scream. Drayton froze, looking at a meat cleaver that had been thrown ungodly hard and had passed right by his head. Bubba breathing heavy, hand still open. His eyes widened and he covered his face ready for Drayton to unleash his fury on him. 

But instead everything went silent. Nubbins and Chop-Top ended their incestuous acts and Drayton just sat silently, shaken. The night passed with little sleep and they started early, the following morning. 

The van treaded along the road as the Sawyers tried to continue their great adventure to Disney World. The empty Texas roads had been replaced by trees and greenery. As much as he doesn’t want to admit it, Drayton had no idea where he was going. For what seems like hours, Drayton has been making turns and going in circles, yet he still refuses to look at his map Hope is dwindling as it looks like nothing but road and disappointment was ahead of them, but the lack of excitement was short-lived. 

“What in God’s name...” Drayton mutters when he catches sight of a woman hitchhiking on the side of the road. She was leaning heavily into the road, waving them down. She plump, older woman. Very lady like in a gray dress and jean jacket. He slows down the van until reaching a stop right beside her. 

“What’s a pretty lady like you doin’ out here all by yourself?” Drayton asked grinning from ear to ear. 

“Why I’m just lookin’ for a ride if ya’ offerin’” the woman responded back in a raspy, thick, and almost intoxicating southern voice. 

“It’d be an honor to give a beautiful woman like yourself a ride,” Drayton said as he brushed off the passenger seat. 

The woman stepped up and took. “That’s mighty kind of you, sir. My name’s Bonnie Ann Hopper, nice to meet ya’” She said extending out a hand and stepping a nice cowboy boot into the van. 

As Bonnie climbed into the passenger seat, she looked back. She saw Nubbins and Chop-Top who waved to the stranger. Bubba stayed back, a large shadow in the corner with Grandpa. 

“Well, hello, boys!” Bonnie greeted. “What y’all doing out in our parts?” 

“Family trip,” Drayton smiled. He wasn’t really watching the road as they started forward. He was a little taken aback by her curly blonde hair and large jewelry that while large, didn’t look pricey. “Takin’ the family down to Disney World.” 

“That’s just lovely, are all these handsome young men your children?” she asked smiling a smile that was missing a tooth. 

“No, no, that’s my brothers Nubbins and Paul. Bubba’s mine and that’s Grandpa.” Drayton said introducing them and catching a look at her bosom. 

“Well my house is just a few miles down the road. It’s getting dark, how’d you like to stay the night with us? A little favor for picking little ol’ me up; I make a mean barbeque.” 

“Oh, I know a good barbeque.” Drayton laughed 

“He’s the cook!” Nubbin’s chimed in. “Me and P-Paul are artist.” 

“Oh, well, that’s lovely. You know women always love artistic men.... and men that know how to stir a pot,” She said with a flirtatious grin and gives a wink at Drayton. 

After going a few miles, they reached a clearing in the trees. The van stays quiet as it rumbles up to an old house. Junk was scattered all over the yard, but despite that, the house was very beautiful. Drayton pulls the van up to the front of the house and parks, avoiding two old wheel-less cars and what looked like an old pipe stove. 

“Well, looks like we made it,” Drayton says with a toothy smile. 

Bonnie hoped out of the van and motioned to the with a big wave. “Home, sweet home. Come on in boys! This was built by my second husband Freddie, he was such a big strong man.” 

“Was?” Drayton asked coming around as Chop-Top and Nubbin’s hopped out. 

“Oh, he’s dead,” Bonnie said matter of factly. “Fell off the roof and split his head open.” 

“I see, I’m sorry. We all gotta go some day and I recon a lot of us go too soon,” Drayton added faking some politeness. 

Nubbin’s struggled to get Grandpa off the ramp, while Chop-Top found an old hanger among the trash and excitedly began bending it. 

“Hurry, y’all dinner won’t be too long and I need to introduce you to the family. My daughters will be happy for some guest.” 

Bubba however didn’t move, despite his somewhat acceptance by his family, he had seen how others reacted to his masks. Nubbin’s signaled him to help with the wheelchair but Bubba stayed back. 

“Uhh, the boy’s shy, real shy. If you don’t mind, can he stay here with Grandpa?” Drayton asked awkwardly, looking from the shadow of Bubba to Bonnie. 

However, Bonnie wasn’t having it. “Now come on darlin’ let’s see ya. I know you’re a big boy but don’t you mind us.” 

Pausing, Bubba gave a small whine but Drayton added “Come on now.” With a thud Bubba hopped out of the back of the van, towering over Bonnie. Izzy’s face hiding his own as he looked at the plump woman. 

“What’da funny mask,” Bonnie said with a laugh and motioned for them to follow. 

Bubba cocked his head to the side and made some sort of grunting noise. Bonnie gave him one more smile before walking into the house. The house had a high ceiling and was several stories high. It was a little messy and had all sort of trinkets and tools scattered everywhere, wall paper was peeling, and it had a strange smell, but that didn’t detract from its antique beauty. Drayton thought to himself that the house reminded him of his own but without Nubbin’s trash everywhere and Bubba’s leftovers. 

“It’s a fine place ya’ got here” Drayton exclaimed. 

“Yep, Freddie did a real good job if I can say so myself,” She said putting a hand on her hip, “couldn’t have done it without my first husband, John. Bless his heart, didn’t live long after our honeymoon. Slipped in the shower, what an awful way to die!” 

Bonnie seemed surprisingly amused as she blabbered on about her late husbands, but the Sawyers didn’t even notice, probably due to them not being too phased by death. A clash and a startled yell was heard from behind them. They all look at him as he scrambles to pick up the boxes he knocked over. 

“Bubba, you big headed idiot! You clumsy oaf! You ugly shithead! Look what you’ve done!” Drayton yells as he kicks Bubba. He turns to look at Bonnie and changes his tone to something more sweet, “Don’t mind the boy, he’s a bit slow,” 

“He’s retarded!” Chop-Top yelled. 

“Don’t get me started!” Nubbins piped in. They seemed to be referencing something, but no one is really sure what. 

“Aw, poor baby. I don’t mind him not one bit! He reminds me a lot of my sweet daughter Clementine. Bless ‘er heart, she’s dumb as a sack of hammers and isn’t too good to look at, but she’s got a heart of gold. A God sent angel if you ask me!” 

“True, we got to count our blessin...” Drayton paused, coming to a stop. He almost ran into what he thought was an gigantic doll but as his eyes traced up he yelped. 

“Clementine!” Bonnie snapped. “You gave Mr. Drayton a fright!” 

“Whoa, she’s gigantic!!” Chop-Top spouted. And it was true, Clementine was tall, taller than Bubba by a forehead. She was wearing a pink and white dress in a floral pattern, the length looking a touch small on her and it was ripped slightly at the edges. Clementine was barefoot, but her feet were so covered in dirt and mud that you could not see the skin. Her thick long hair was a very dark chestnut and it hung to her shoulders, covering her face almost entirely. As she looked down at Drayton, he could see her deeply green eyes looking down upon him. 

“E-excuse me,” Drayton managed, but Clementine didn’t say anything or move. She just stood silently, still as a statue. 

“Where have you been?!” Bonnie demanded. “Look at your feet, you are tracking mud. Go wash up for dinner!” 

Clementine didn’t cower, she didn’t object or show any real reaction, other than to begin stomping past them. As she passed Bubba he added a “Mawh?” He’d never seen someone bigger than him. 

“D-does she work out?” Nubbin’s asked as the giant left. “She’s got more meat on her than a man!” 

“Oh, Clementine’s a big girl,” Bonnie laughed. “Without a big strong man around here, someone has to do the manual labor. Put some real meat on er’.” 

Traveling down the hall, they came into a large dining room. The table was set with flowers that were just starting to wilt. The room smelled of perfume and the faint smell of a roast. There was antiques all over and the walls were covered in paintings of cute things. 

“Take a seat, take a seat,” Bonnie told them but paused looking at the table. “CLEMENTINE!! BRING A SPARE CHAIR IN HERE! I’ll be right back huns.” 

Disappearing behind a door, the Sawyers were left in the large dining room. Bubba stared at a porcelain doll, which was creeping him out. Drayton relaxed back into his chair, looking forward to a free meal. 

The twins took a seat near Drayton, but Bubba was far too nervous to take a seat, so he just hung out behind Drayton. He fidgeted anxiously and whined every other minute. 

“Calm down, Bubba. Y-You can sit by me,” Nubbins said pointing at the chair beside him. 

Bubba took a seat, the chair squeaking under his weight. He couldn’t seem to shake the feeling that something was off, but maybe he was just being paranoid. 

Some clanking and rustling can be heard from the room over followed by what sounds like Bonnie barking orders and some other voices. The doorway connecting the kitchen to the dining room slung open and Bonnie, Clementine, and what looked to be two twin girls came out carrying plates of food. Though, the Sawyers noticed something weird about the twins. They seemed to be connected at the side, sharing one body. They had darker skin than the rest of the family. They had dark curly hair, a little curlier than their mother, and one’s hair was short, while the other’s went down to her waist. 

The dress they wore, looked like two dresses that had been stitched together. The short haired one was a red and the longer haired twin blue. Both matched outside of their color with white trim and lacey edges. 

“These are my girls Trixie and Dixie! They are parapagus tripus dibrachius twins, I’d separate them if I could, but I’m too scared of losing ‘em. My precious babies,” Bonnie said giving a proud smile. 

“Blah, blah, blah,” Trixie mocked. 

“My precious babies,” Dixie added in and they both laughed. 

“You two hush, don’t act a fool in front of guest!” Bonnie scolded hitting both of them in the head. 

“Farout, man, we’re twins too!” Chop-Top said gesturing to Nubbins beside them. 

“Y-Yeah, but we aren’t c-cool like you girls! I once stitched two squirrels together,” 

“Well, isn’t that lovely! I’m sure y’all get along just fine!” Bonnie shot a hard glare and Trixie and Dixie. 

On the table was set a large roast, followed by a ham. Then buttered potatoes, a loaf of bread and a green bean casserole. Clementine emerged from one door way, carrying a chair in one hand and a small bench in the other. She set the bench down for Trixie and Dixie with a loud thud, then set down in the new chair. 

Bonnie came back in, carrying a covered tray. She set it down and when Dixie reached out to remove the lid, Bonnie slapped her hand away. “Desert comes last.” 

Now they were all sitting together, Drayton on one end, Bonnie at the other, Bubba across from Clementine and a set of twins on either side. 

Drayton moved to dig into that roast, but Bonnie cleared her throat. “Now, let’s have a prayer. Who’d like to say it?” She looked around the table and stopped on Nubbins. “How about you?” 

Nubbins began nodding before saying “Bless the meat, damn the skin, open your kisser and cram it in!” 

“Nubbins!! Why you…” Drayton yelled but stopped as he heard Bonnie burst out laughing. 

 

Dinner began, everyone dug in hard. The Sawyer’s thought it was nice to be in a family setting again. The warm old house felt welcoming, except for the creepy doll or painting of a wide-eyed kitten. 

Bubba looked up from his plate, Clementine even at the table seemed tall. She pushed back her hair a little but it was still so hard for him to see her face. She stopped, lowering her fork and staring at him. Bubba could see a single green eye peeking out from the curtain of hair. 

“Baaah?” He asked, not sure of the question. 

Clementine raised her right hand to her lips, middle finger and thumb together, then moved her hand away. Bubba didn’t understand, his eyes darting around nervously. Clementine then put her hand to her stomach and did a circled motion. Bubba mimicked it, shaking his head up and down, happily before patting his stomach. 

“Here come’s the plane, take this, ya gook! Nyyyyoom!” Chop-Top then proceeded to smash a spoonful of food into his twin’s face. 

“Hey-Hey! What was that for, y-you hippe w-wannabe!” Nubbins yells thwacking Chop-Top on the head plate. 

The twin girls giggle in response and Trixie took her spoon and flung a little bit a food at her sister. 

“Hey, watch it, you bitch!” Dixie gasped before smearing food on her sisters face. 

Trixie looked at Chop-Top and Nubbins who were still play fighting and leaned over to whisper to Dixie on how maybe they could get their attention. 

Chop-Top felt someone tap his foot, in responds he kicked Nubbins’s back. Then he felt it again, looking down and noticing a bowed shoe. He looked up and saw one of the girls smirking at him and he returned it. He turns to his brother and sees him looking directly down at another bowed shoe stroking his leg. Chop-Top gave “Trixie’s” leg a gentle kick, and the game of footsie began. 

“No horseplay at the table!” Drayton and Bonnie say in unison. 

Both sets of twins jerk back and the girls stare down embarrassingly while Chop-Top and Nubbins looked slightly annoyed. The table goes quiet and they all begin to finish up their meals. 

“Pheww, that was good,” Drayton said pushing back his plate. “I’ll have to make you some of our barbeque, we Saywers have a recipe that goes back to the civil war.” 

“I’m sure the girls will agree, we’d love to have some strapping men make us dinner,” Bonnie said with a smile. “But now for desert. Clementine, could you serve it dear?” 

The youngest and tallest of the Hopper family stood up, making them all look even tinier sitting. She uncovered the dish, revealing a black pudding and began dishing it out. 

“This is an old recipe of my ma’s, it’s a Swedish blood-pudding. Now don’t be turned off and squeamish but it’s made with pig’s blood,” Bonnie explained looking proud. 

“No problems here!” Chop-Top said digging in. 

“It’s good,” Drayton said nodding. “Blood is an important favor.” 

Everyone enjoyed the desert and was very satisfied. For a time, sat before Bonnie clapped her hands and her daughters stood up. 

The twin daughter came over and picked up plates. “T-Thanks,” Nubbins added, Chop-Top gave a double thumbs up as Trixie and Dixie took theirs. 

Bubba stood up and held out his hand for Clementine’s plate but she just stared him down with an unreadable stare before standing up and reaching out for Bubba’s plate instead. He let go and she silently moved towards the kitchen. 

After the table was cleared, the Hopper family reemerged and stared at them a second. 

“Now, it’s been a long day. We adults and you lovely children need to get some rest,” Bonnie told the room. “We’ve got plenty of room. So, I’ll let my daughter’s show yall’ to your rooms.” 

“Some rest in a bed will do me good,” Drayton agreed. He looked to Trixie and Dixie but he felt Bonnie tap his hand. 

“You come with me,” she whispered. 

Drayton’s grin was so big it’s a shock he didn’t tear the corners of his lips, “My, my it would be a honor!” 

He followed Bonnie to her bedroom on the second story of the house. The twin girls stand there awkwardly for a moment before deciding to speak up, 

“Well, I guess while our mom is being a harlot-” Trixie began and Dixie interrupts, “Like always!” 

“Don’t interrupt me, you tumor! Anyways, we will show y’all to your rooms,” 

Dixie mumbled under her breath about something along the lines up, “You were the accident... You’re the one who attached to me...” and so on all the way up to the third story, which seemed to be composed of nothing but bedrooms and storage. 

“Bitch,” echoed down the stairs but the twins kept moving. Finally, they reached a set of doors. 

“This is our room,” Dixie said pointing at one door. “That’ll be the big guy’s room,” Trixie said pointing further down the hall. “And that leaves you two this room,” Dixie added taking her turn. 

Bubba looked down the dark hall and gave a faint “Mawh...” he looked to his brothers but Chop-Top gave him a wave to go. A little frightened, Bubba crept down to his room. 

“W-well, thank you, ladies,” Nubbin’s said smiling at them. 

“Yeah, yeah, nighty-nighty,” Chop-Top added scratching his head. 

“We aren’t really tired,” Trixie said pursing her lips. “Would you two like to see our room?” Dixie asked. 

“Uhh...” Nubbins and Chop-Top mumbled a little dumbfounded. 

“We have a record player, do you like music?” Dixie asked. 

“Music is my life!” Chop-Top responded perking up. Nubbins nodded in response before following them through the doorway. 

Meanwhile, down on the floor below, Bonnie and Drayton were up to their own fun. Bonnie’s bedroom was very spacious with a huge bed and boxes stacked high in the corners. A single shelf was beside the bed; it as well was slammed to the brim with junk. Drayton and Bonnie had their tongues down each other throats, like the classy southerners they are. They haven’t quite made it to the bed and were clumsily stumbling about as clothes were flung about. Drayton, while gracefully trying to take off his trousers, managed to fall back into the shelf; causing many items to fall out. One of those items being an urn, spilled ashes all over the floor on impact. 

“God dammit! Fuck! Shit! I’m sorry ma’m, I didn’t mean to do that,” Drayton said red faced. 

“Oh, don’t worry about a thing! That’s just my third husband, Jerry, what a good man he was... Bless his heart!” Bonnie said helping Drayton back on his feet only to push him back down onto the bed, “now, back to business!” 

Both set of twins sat on the bed as The Beatles’ Revolution Nine played softly in the background, it could barely be heard by Chop-Top's loud mouth blabbering on and on about some secret that can be heard if you played the song backwards. 

“Shh, Shh! Listen! If you listen closely you can here them say, ‘turn me on, dead man, turn me on’! Do ya’ hear it? Do ya? Do ya?” 

“I-If you could shut your trap f-for a minute then maybe we could!” Nubbins snapped back. 

Surely enough, over the record player you could hear the words “Turn me on, dead man, turn me on” play clearly amongst the nonsense. “Ya’ hear that! Paul’s dead! Paul’s dead! I’m dead!?” Chop-Top exclaimed loudly. 

Trixie and Dixie watched the Sawyer twins arguing, nodded and laughed at silly Chop-Top's enthusiasm. “Come and dance with us!” they said together as the next song started. 

Awkwardly, Nubbins took Trixie’s hand and Chop-Top took Dixie’s. They began slow dancing, though Chop-Top kept jerking about. The four of them got real close, at one point the four noses almost touching. 

“Paul?” Dixie whispered in Chop-Top's ear. 

“Yeah? What’s up?” he replied loudly. 

“I want you.” 

The dance froze, the four of them together. Trixie leaned in and ran her tongue on Nubbins’ neck. “We want both of you, at the same time.” 

For just a moment, the two Sawyer brothers looked at each other, but they both simply shrugged and together they picked up the girls and headed for the bed. 

Bubba lay in bed, he had pulled the covers over his face. The old house creaked and moaned with the wind. This was a strange place and he pictured a boogey man was going to jump out at any moment. 

Grandpa was sleeping in the corner but that was just bait for a monster. Bubba lowered the covers a moment to check on his elder and at the door he saw a large dark shape. Bubba yelped and began shaking, it was going to get him. Silence, filled the room. 

Tearing up, Bubba waited and waited, but when he couldn’t take it anymore, he peeked out. Letting out a loud “WAAAAAHHHH!!!” he saw it was standing over him. A large hand shot down over his mouth and silenced him. 

Shaking and struggling, Bubba gazed into the green eyes, somehow, they calmed him down. Slowly he realized it was Clementine in a polka dot night gown. 

She was so still as she stood over him. Clementine was statue like but she began to motion for him to come with her. Bubba was afraid, he didn’t think Drayton would approve of him going off with some girl. But slowly he climbed out of bed and followed her. 

As quiet as they were trying to be, loud stomps could be heard from all over the house, but the rest of the residences were far too busy to care. Slowly, Clementine and Bubba tip-toed down the stairs and out the front door. The night was hot, damp and quiet, the wind was blowing just slightly. Little lights flickered all over the place making the entire scene feel surreal. Clementine gently grabbed a firefly out of the air and it sat peacefully in her hand. She moved it closer to Bubba and signed the word ‘take’. 

“Muhh?” Bubba questioned, not really understanding. 

Clementine grabbed Bubba’s hand with her free one and placed the firefly softly into his hand. It blinked its light a few times before flying off to do firefly things. Bubba noiselessly watched in awe. He tried to catch a few for himself, but they all seemed so scared of him. Bubba looked down at his lap with a sad expression. Clementine put a hand on his back; this making Bubba jump and look up at her. Slowly, she moved her hand to remove the mask. Bubba flinched back, but she calmly continued. After the mask was removed, Clementine gave Bubba a warm smile and signed the word ‘handsome’. Bubba didn’t understand, but this was the best reaction he has ever gotten before and he felt something warm in his heart. Feeling a little bolder, Bubba reached up and pushed Clementine’s hair back, seeing her face illuminated in the fireflies' light. Together they sat and watched the night sky and the fireflies dance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind the extra long chapter! P.S. if you'd like to see a spin off short story of the Hoppers. We'd be happy too.


	5. Dancing Queens and Killer Kings

Chapter 5 

 

The burned ruins of ‘Mind Your Peas’ was only the first building to set ablaze. All around fire damage, could be seen on the various buildings. A tall muscular man broke off a piece of burnt wood. He wore a thick leather jacket, torn jeans and a red shirt with angel riding a motorcycle. He had a long mullet with a single braid, unshaven face and wore a thick sunglasses. 

The biker looking fella stooped and picked up a broken pair of round hippie glasses. He took off his own and peered through them. 

“Susie, I think I found something,” he called. 

Susie, a tall rotund woman with an even longer mullet, looked over at her husband, “Whatsit, Jessie?” 

Jessie, reached into his pocket and pulled out a few photographs. He cycled through them till he found the one he wanted. He held out to her a picture with several men in army gear. While most seemed pretty standard jugheads, one pale figure was giving a peace sign with sunglasses. 

“I think we’re onta’ somethin’, Suie” Jessie said with a toothy smile. “Caught up to you, you... inbred hippie fuck.” 

“Save ya’ harsh words for when ya’ meet ‘em, Jess,” She put the picture in her denim jacket pocket and wiped her hands on her jeans, “Let’s get this bread!” 

Susie got onto the bike and Jessie got behind her, putting on his helmet and wrapping his arms around her tightly. “Let’s check the gas-station sweetie pie,” Jess muttered into her back. 

Driving back, they found the same gas-station that the Sawyer’s had terrorized. Parking, they strode into the front, Jessie taking the lead. The cashier lady stared at him with the look of a woman who was dead inside. 

“Hey there,” Jessie growled, forcing himself to sound tough. “I’m Jessie Bulldog McCloud, professional bounty. I have some questions for you, mam’.” 

“Okay?” The cashier relies with no enthusiasm. Susie can be seen in the background pinching the bridge of her nose and dying inside. 

“I’m looking for the foulest of foul. The deepest pits of hell spawned these dark souls. Their dark path of sin and lies taints the very ground they walk. Each time the...” 

“Jess get on with it,” Susie added from behind. 

“Uh.. Yeah.. Have you seen any of these people?” Jessie held out a few pictures featuring a younger Drayton, Chop-Top and Nubbins. 

The cashier looks down at the picture, still looking like she has lost her will to live years ago, she sighs and says, “Yes, sir, now how may I hel-” 

“Wow, really?!” He says dropping the act for a moment before composing himself, “Now.. Errr... ya’ know where they went? What they drove...Etc.?” 

The cashier sighs again, “We got cameras,” 

Jessie clenches his fists in silent triumph as he tries to contain all his excitement. He tries to ask if he could see them, but couldn’t figure a cool way to word it. 

“Aw, for fuck’s sake, Jessie, let me talk to her!” Susie exclaims and shoves her husband to the side. 

“I’m sorry, m’am, but we are lookin’ for the most wanted criminals in Texas and would really appreciate if you could lend us a hand. May we please take a look at them cameras? You’d be doin’ all of Texas a favor,” 

 

It was a little late for the Sawyers to be asleep, but across the house they had still not risen. Drayton was laying with Bonnie in an old fancy bed, Chop-Top and Nubbins were in Trixie and Dixie’s bed. Bubba was sleeping quietly in his, tucked in nicely. 

Bonnie stirred and sat up, adjusting her nightgown and reaching over Drayton to her bedside table. There was a hair brush, an old mirror and a stick of lipstick but her hands rested on a rather large knife. Drayton stirred just a little as her hair ticked him but he did not wake to see Bonnie leaning over him, knife pointed down at his chest. 

Drayton let out a loud snore and Bonnie watched him, her face twisting into mild amusement. She just waited and began licking her lips before hiding the knife under her pillow. 

“B-Bonnie?” Drayton called as he stirred. 

“I’m here hun,” she answered. Bonnie had decided not to kill him... for now. 

The door smashed open and Clementine stomped into the room. Drayton yelped and shot up seeing the giant woman standing in the doorway. Clementine however just held up a small bell and rang it softly. 

“W-w-what in tarnation’?” Drayton managed taking a deep breath. 

“Oh, she just is letting us know breakfast is ready.” Bonnie laughed. “We were so tuckered out, we didn’t hear the bell downstairs. 

Bonnie and Drayton got dressed and made their way downstairs; Clementine followed close behind. They all sat at the table in silence for a moment before a question was asked. 

“Where are my girls? And wherever is your handsome boys?” 

“Huh... Well, I haven’t seen ‘em this mornin’” Drayton answered scratching his head. 

Clementine pointed up at the ceiling as if to say, “They are up there,”. Bonnie sighed and put her head in her hands. 

“And WHY haven’t you gone to get them?” 

Clementine emotionlessly signed “They were sleeping,”. Bonnie stood up abruptly and glared at her daughter as she began making her way towards the stairs. 

“Well, then I recon’ I’ll go get ‘em myself!” 

Clementine just stared blankly before disappearing into the kitchen. Bonnie stormed up the stairs and into the girls’ bedroom. She gasped dramatically when she laid her eyes upon them nakedly spooning Chop-Top and Nubbins. 

“What in the good Lord’s precious name is this!? Jesus H. Christ, forgive my floozy daughters!” 

In shock, both sets of twins sat up and let out a yelp. Chop-Top and Nubbins gave out a little chuckle before trying to explain themselves at the same time, 

“Well, you, uhhh, well you see...” 

“W-We were.. Uh.. J-Just...” 

“Don’t you even bother trying to get yourselves outta this!” Bonnie explained and stared hard at her daughters, “I am very disappointed in you two!” 

“Says the whore that has killed all six of her husbands!” Trixie fired back. 

“Don’t be such a spaz!” Dixie piped in. 

The twins shot insults at their mom, who flared back in anger. Nubbins and Chop-Top slipped out, each having to find their pants. Finally, it devolved into slapping, which went on for some time. The Sawyers however just went back to the dinner table and let them sort themselves out. 

Clementine brought out eggs, bacon, sausage and bread. The Hoppers didn’t seem like they were worried about wasting anything. Finally, Bonnie came down the stairs, looking a little red in the face, both from yelling and from a hand mark. And both twins seemed to smirk through their own bruises. 

Breakfast however seemed to put this behind them. Soon they were talking and laughing. 

“And then and then I realized the explosion had embedded rice in my ass!” Chop-Top cackled. “Charlies everywhere but I kept gunning, kept running! I still got the grenade pin here!” 

“You poor thing,” Dixie said petting him on the plate. Chop-Top in response slipped the old metal pin onto her finger. 

“H-here,” Nubbins said on the other side to Trixie. He reached into his pouch and took out a little rat skull he’d tied a ribbon through. “For you.” 

“Such an artist,” Trixie said smiling. “Much better than a hippy.” 

“Fuck you,” Dixie shot back. “Look at my ring.” 

Bubba waved to Clementine from across the table. She sat there a few moments before raising a hand slowly. Bubba blushed though his mask hid it. 

“Tell you what, me and my brothers will make dinner tonight!” Drayton announced. “We got cookin’ equipment in the back of the van and I’ll whip up somethin’ nice.” 

“Oh it’s so nice, havin’ a culinary man,” Bonnie added taking Drayton’s arm. He blushed and gave a stupid laugh. From across the table, Dixie motioned her finger to her mouth in as though to make herself throw up. 

Bonnie rolled her eyes and the rest of the breakfast was ate in silence. She clapped her hands and Clementine quickly stood up and began to clean up the mess. Bonnie cleared her throat, 

“Well, I recon’ I should show y’all around! Got a lotta land out here! Lotta memories!” She stood up and wiped her hands on her pants. 

“Oh, it would be an honor to see this fine piece of land ya’ got here,” Drayton stood up as well and continued, “Well, let’s get a goin’” 

They all walked outside into the junky backyard. The sun was beating down and the humid air was still. Across the yard was a clearing enclosed with chicken-wire. As they neared, you could see several large stones aligned perfectly together. The patch of land looked unkept, weeds and tall grass stood high above the headstones and kudzu wrapped around the stones and fence like snakes. A small gate, also made of chicken wire and almost off its hinges, was slightly ajar. 

“This is the graveyard where I have had to bury many beloved husbands,” Bonnie shook her head and sighed dramatically, almost as if she was putting on a false face. “All gone too soon...” 

Trixie and Dixie let out the beginning of a stifled laugh, but shut up quickly when Bonnie shot them a harsh look. Drayton shuffled uncomfortably, 

“Well, I’m sorry, ma’m, death is such a... such a sad thing, but we all have a time to be here and a time to go,” 

“Mmhm, isn’t that right. Sure wish there were a way we could control life and death,” Bonnie replied in a way that it sounded like she could be hinting at something. 

“W-Which one of those is their D-Dad?” Nubbins asked pointing at Trixie and Dixie. 

“Oh.. Well, none of ‘em are, but let’s not talk about that...” 

“Nubbins, You idiot! You coon shit! Why would you ask something like that! Haven’t I taught you somethin’!” Drayton spat out angrily. 

“I-I didn’t mean n-nothing!” Nubbins bit back. 

“Yeah, chill out, man!” 

“You’re just a cook!” 

Before Drayton could whack Nubbins on the head, a loud crash was heard behind them along with a loud cry. Bubba was on the ground with a pile of rubble on top of him. 

“Bubba, you half-wit! You ugly bastard!” Drayton stomped over him and started kicking him with every insult, “Get up, you fruitcake! You fatass retard! You homely bafoon!” 

Bubba just laid there and accepted his fate, but the kicks soon ceased and Drayton cursed in surprise as he was lifted off his feet by the collar of his shirt and placed away from Bubba. Clementine now stood between them and glared down on Drayton with a stare that could not be read. 

“Ah-ha I guess I got a lil’ carried away. The boy’s a big of a oaf and sometimes I try to teach him to be a little more attentive to what around him. I swear he’s a dense as a stack of bricks.” Drayton went on trying to explain himself to the statue like Clementine. 

“Hey,” Trixie called. “Over here,” Dixie added. Chop-Top slinked off after them, following them downhill, into the wooded parts. He could hear water running but the twins skipped off to an old shed. 

The wooden building was decerped and unkept. There was moss covering most of it and it was secured up with several different locks. 

“See that tree?” Trixie asked. Chop-Top nodded eagerly in response, he could see a large oak that was leaning slightly to the left. “That’s where our father hung himself,” Dixie added in. 

“Oh...” Chop-Top didn’t know how to respond to that. “I’m sorry he didn’t hang around for you guys.” 

“Mama said he was a drunk,” Trixie said without any emotion. “Said it got worse after he saw us.” 

“I think you two are pretty cool,” Chop-Top added. “Me and Nubbins, we feel like part of a set, like we have are connected yeah? We are like yin and yang, like karma, like, like zen man, inner peace.” He stopped to give them a double peace sign. “But you two are like, balanced. Yea, yea, balanced. You can yin my yang, if you know what I mean.” 

Trixie and Dixie took a moment, as though they weren’t sure if Chop-Top had really complemented them, then laughed. 

“Wanna’ see something cool?” Dixie asked. 

“Ooof course, do I need my pants?” Chop-Top asked nodding and laughing. 

“Yes,” Dixie said and at the same time Trixie said “No,” 

They used a ring of keys to remove the locks and opened the shed. It was a little dark but Chop-Top saw to his surprise a bunch of real stuffed animal and a table full of tools. Even further back, the shape of a man sitting in a chair was barely able to be made out. 

“This is Charles,” Trixie said motioning Chop-Top to follow. “He was trespassing, trying to peek in our windows,” Dixie explained. 

Charles was tied to an old chair, he had nails sticking out all over his body and next to him was a box full of yet more nails. He looked up, mouthing something but unable to speak. He had a row of nails sticking out of his forehead and he opened his mouth, to gasp revealing a tongue that pieced as well. 

“Peeping tom,” Trixie added touching his nose. They walked over to the table and picked up the hammer, then offered it to Chop-Top. 

Having escaped Drayton’s wrath, Bubba followed Clementine into the house. She took him upstairs, only giving him slight glances before moving on. She went past the bed rooms and pulled down a fold out staircase. 

Bubba nervously added “Mwwaaw” but Clementine put a hand on his shoulder before heading up. Bubba followed and gasped, being behind her, he saw up her dress and she wasn’t wearing any panties. He felt himself go red and forced himself to look away. 

Clementine helped him up the last step and Bubba saw lots of old dresses, an old bird cage and a large bed. On a nearby table sat a plate of breakfast that was untouched. The room was reasonably neat but that is most likely due to the room being relatively bare. In the corner of the room was a well-dressed skeleton in a rocking-chair, in a silver wig. The skull splashes of red and blue from make-up and several necklaces adorning her neck. Clementine walks over to the skeleton and lovingly caresses its head and tries to feed her some of the breakfast. After not succeeding, she lets out a sad sigh and places the plate back onto the table. She gestures for Bubba to walk over and she points at the skeleton and signs the word, “grandma”. 

“Buhh..?” Bubba shyly moaned as he shuffled over. 

Clementine’s grandma looked a lot like his own which helped sooth his nervous brain. He waved at the corpse and in response it sat still. Suddenly, Clementine sat up and motioned for Bubba to follow her over to the dresses. There was a large array of dresses hung up on a rack; some were lacy and some were not. Some were fancy and some were simple, but one in particular caught Bubba’s eye. It was a beautiful bright yellow and floral-printed pageant dress that had lacy white edges and puffy shoulders. Bubba lightly traced the hem of it and made a grunt of amazement. 

Clementine, noticing his amazement, gingerly picked the dress of the rack and sized it against Bubba before stopping to think for a moment. She places the dress in his hands and signs, “For you,”. Bubba did not understand the sign but understood the gesture completely and bleated out in glee. 

“Maw!” He said crushing Clementine with a hug before jumping around excitedly which made the floor creak and pain and you could hear dirt falling below them. 

Bubba stripped down to his undies in excitement, the embarrassment only dawning on him after the fact. How many times had he head ‘Fat-ass’ or ‘Lardo’ from Drayton and jokingly from Chop-Top or Nubbins. He made attempts to cover himself but Clementine didn’t seem to notice. She brought the dress over and motioned his arms up, lifting the dress. The soft lace glided across Bubba’s face and skin, resting a little loosely on his shoulders. Whoever this dress belonged to, had been a very large lady. 

Bubba smiled a little, turning to the mirror and looking at himself. He did a little spin and did his best to curtsy awkwardly. He felt Clementine’s hands against his back, they were a little cold. Bubba felt a shutter, a warm feeling in his belly. She zipped the back and patted him on the shoulders. 

Bubba laughed and smiled trying to move more effeminately and watching himself. He thought himself a princess and that made him blush. He turned and gave a “Bwah!” but froze when he saw Clementine’s naked backside. His eyes went from her long hair, down her pale back. He noticed scaring on her back, what looked like old lashes. Then his eyes went down further to her bottom. 

Clementine slipped a light blue dress over her head and as she turned to face him, Bubba thought her an angel. He stumbled a little over his dress but he quickly came over and buttoned her back, his hands feeling her back as he did so. Finally, as she turned back to him, Bubba thought under all that hair, she might be blushing too. 

For a moment, they just starred at each other. Then Clementine took Bubba’s hand in hers and placed one on her hip. They swayed for a moment, the height difference placing Bubba at eye level with Clementine’s chest. But they slow danced, both having to learn some rhythm. Two large shadows dancing in the little bit of candle light, pressed together, the two dresses swaying and swishing together. 

The sun has set and the smell of barbeque has just begun to fill the house. Drayton was vigorously working on his specialties for the kind people that have treated his family with such southern hospitality, barbeque and chili. Bonnie peeked over his shoulder and watched him intently as he cooked. 

“Now, why don’t you add a little spice to it?” Bonnie inquired, “I have all kinds of ‘em right here if ya’ need ‘em!” she continued pointing at a cabinet. 

“That won’t be necessary! Us Sawyers know our meat and we know our barbeque. Now this meat’s been sitting in a cooler for two days but it’s still nice and sweet, It don’t need no spice tainting it!” Drayton said as he began tenderizing the meat. 

“If you say so.... you want help tenderizing that meat? I happen to be very good at that!” Bonnie laughed obnoxiously loud and laid a hand on Drayton’s shoulder, but he ignored her and continued to work hard on his award-winning meat. 

“Now....” Bonnie began reaching around in the cabinet, “are you absolutely positive that this meat will flavor itself....” 

“I been done said that I know my meat, woman!” Drayton said slightly annoyed, “Eh... I’m sorry about that, ma’m” 

Bonnie ignored his apology and walked out the kitchen for a moment mumbling something about ‘Shoulda’ killed ya’ when I had the chance’. 

Meanwhile, the happier sets of twins were merely chatting about nothing and everything as they helped each other set the table. 

“That cult leader or murderer or whatever makes some far-out music, man!” Chop-Top chatted on to Dixie. She was listening but you could tell she was more interested in him than what he was saying. 

“I-If you aren’t too c-careful though! When you bleach the bones, they c-can become br-brittle,” Nubbins said waving his hands around as he spoke to Trixie. Like her sister, she wasn’t very interested either. 

As if the mood was just a bit too merry, Bonnie comes stomping into the room with an obvious display of anger. The twins ignored her at first and continued their own conversations before she decided to yell rather dramatically, 

“Get off yer lazy asses and get back to work, you two-headed whores!” 

“Wait just a se-” Chop-Top began before being cut off by Trixie hushing him. They obediently all get up and begin to set the table again.


	6. Leave it all behind

With a grin that only a mother could love, Drayton came gleefully into the dining room. He was holding a large pot, that smelled of barbeque. He set it on the table, followed by some sausage and meatloaf. The veggie less table was set, with Nubbins and Chop-Top drooling a little. Trixie and Dixie looked cautious, glancing around the table. Bubba was clapping excitedly, next to a statue like Clementine. Bonnie, however sat looking like she might boil over. Grandpa sat in a corner, reacting just slightly to the smell in the air. 

“Now, this is a family recipe, passed down to me from my daddy, from Grandpa and his father before him,” Drayton explained. “You see, the Sawyers have a long history. Back in the civil war, Jeb Sawyer and his unit were starving. They had guns, a few herbs they’d captured from some yankie loot. They had three prisoners and no food for them either. And being survival of the fittest, Jeb chopped them up and severed them all some of this here Barbeque. It survived two world wars and I hope to one day pass it on me-self’.” 

Drayton absolutely beamed as he told his story. “But it all comes down to one thing. Meat, family is meat. Love is family and meat is love.” 

“You must be so proud,” Bonnie said with no trace of interest. “Jeb must have been a real cook, just like you.” 

“It sounds delightful,” Trixie quickly added. 

“It sounds delicious,” Dixie covered. 

“SO ya’ll be ready to bust your gut!” Drayton announced. “Bone apple teeth!” 

The red barbeque bubbled slightly, steam rising off of it. Drayton dished some out to each, looking at each excitedly and humming some old ditty. 

Everyone began digging in, except for Bonnie who seemed to be very disgusted with the lack of seasoning. She looked up at everyone nose-deep in their meal, and it looked as if she was the only one that was displeased with the food. She slowly took a bite and instantly made an over dramatic face of disgust. To add to the effect, she put her fork down a little harshly and sighed. One could say that she was fishing for a fight. 

“What’s wrong, the food to hot or something? Just give it a blow and it’ll be just right,” Drayton said with his toothy Cheshire smile. 

“Oh, no! The temperature is just fine, I love a hot meal, but it’s just a little... Bland. Could use a little spice,” 

“Aw, you just ain’t ate enough of it, take another bite,” Drayton urged pushing the bowl closer to her. 

“I don’t think I wanna take another bite of this flavorless char!” Bonnie exclaimed slamming her hands down on the table. 

Drayton shot up from his seat and everyone looked at Bonnie and him wide eyed. “What did you say about my fine cooking?!” 

“I said I don’t want any more of this shit!” Bonnie replied throwing the bowl at the wall, nearly hitting Nubbins directly in the head. 

Poor Nubbins, not reading this situation correctly, gets excited to a food fight, “T-T-Take this, you plate head!” he yelled throwing meat at Chop-Top's head. 

“You dog dick!” 

Chop-Top and Nubbins have their miniature play brawl, while the real blow up is unraveling in front of them. 

“This recipe has been passed down all the way to me and I will defend its honor with my life!” Drayton growled. 

“You might have to!” Bonnie yelled back. 

“Listen here you harpy from hell. You-you take that back! You and your sluts are ungrateful for the honor that it is to be served this meal! All of you she-devils need a man to teach you how to cook. I’ll straighten you lot right out, bunch carpet munching, idiot...” Drayton spits as he yelled, but Bonnie got right in his face and cut him off. 

“Listen here, you tiny cock, homo sucking, crooked fuck! I ain’t got time for you and your fudge packing...” but this time Bonnie was cut off, not by Drayton’s voice but by his hand. 

The slap silenced the room, Drayton’s face softened and he looked embarrassed. “I... I...” he stammered but Bonnie dove for the table and grabbed a knife. She began swinging wildly and tore into his shirt, barely missing his flesh. 

Drayton backed off, seeing the wild look in Bonnie’s eyes. Trixie and Dixie stood up, moving towards Drayton, their own knives in hand. Chop-Top slipped in and moved in front of the girls smiling and raised his hands. y 

“Hey-hey, let’s not get hasty now babe.” 

“Get out of the way, babe,” Trixie warned. 

“Move it hippy,” Dixie threatened. 

Nubbin’s slowly slunk over, his own pocket knife in hand, clicking it open. He got beside his twin and twitched slightly. On the other side of the room, Bubba sat licking his teeth and running his hands through his hair. Beside him Clementine sat motionless, only her eyes moving. Bubba shifted around, he wanted to join his brothers, but he didn’t want to disappoint Clementine. 

The tension in the air was thick, and this stare down was not going to end well. Both sides were waiting for the other to move. Chop-Top, who was unarmed, was the only thing standing in the way of the female twins and Drayton. 

“How about we calm-” Drayton begins to say but is interrupted by Bonnie taking another swing at him. 

Drayton jerked to the side quickly and grabbed Bonnie by the wrist; this making the knife drop from her hand. Drayton scrambles to grab the knife and he holds it in front of himself in defense. 

“I said let’s not get hast-” Chop-Top said turning to look at the fight, but is cut off by a knife imbedding in the side of his leg. 

The twins twisted it and ripped it out, and Chop-Top crumbled onto the floor crying in pain. Nubbins jumped over his twin and tackled the girls; he swung his knife wildly, cutting them in little nicks all over, “You t-two faced b-bitches!” 

After getting over the shock of the events going down, Bubba rushes to the aid of Chop-Top. He doesn’t waste time, grabbing a table cloth and applying pressure to the wound. Bubba’s strong hands tied the cloth tightly and began petting his brother on the head and ruffling the small tuffs of hair. He looks over to Clementine, fearful she had turned on them too, but she just was sitting there stoicly. 

“Those hoes stabbed me! Bubba, they really fuckin’ stabbed me after I revealed all those secret about The Beatles! Fuckin’ putz,” 

“Mwahhhhh....” 

Drayton flicked the knife at Bonnie who stood in the corner looking wide eyed. “You ok Paul?” Drayton called, Bonnie moved to the side and he side stepped. 

Nubbin’s let out a cry, as two different knives dove into his back. Falling back, the Hopper twins scrambled awkwardly to their feet. They looked around wildly, then slowly turned seeing a large shadow behind them. Bubba grabbed both of them by the hair, slammed their heads together with a crack. 

“Good job boy, I knew I had you for something!” Drayton added with a wicked smile. He looked back at the passed-out twins, noticing their dress was ruffled up, showing their unconscious legs. “Now listen here, I’m going show all of you what it’s like to have a real man of the house. I’m going to whip you into shape.” 

Bonnie however before he’d ever finished, tossed a large potted plant. Drayton moved aside, but it was enough time for Bonnie to run at full speed up the stairs. 

“GET ER’ BOY!” Drayton screamed, but instead of Bubba, Nubbins charged after her. He ran on all fours up the stairs, like climbing a ladder. 

Nubbins got to the top, catching up with her and grabbing Bonnie’s dress. He pulled, not expecting her to turn towards him. Nubbins was hit hard in the face with something, he stumbled back, falling down the stairs and crumpled up at the bottom. Drayton ran over to him, Chop-Top limping as Bubba helped by giving him support. 

“Now listen here!” Bonnie called. Nubbins and Drayton looked up to see Bonnie holding a shotgun. “You ain’t no man Drayton.” 

“FUCK SHIT!” Drayton manages before making a mad dash for the door. Nubbins being helped up by Chop-Top both struggled, choosing to go for the back door. 

Bubba, seeing his family split pauses. Bonnie kicked the door open and fires the gun, crying, “DRAYTON!!!” With a realization Bubba spins around, seeing Grandpa in the corner, completely unaware or phased by the violence. Bubba awkwardly runs, grabbing the old man and hoisting him on his back. He turned to the table, Clementine staring at him. Her dark eyes bore into him and Bubba mumbled little noises as if to excuse himself before running for the back. 

“Clementine, you big BITCH WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” Bonnie yelled from the porch firing another shot. “GET THOSE THE FUCKING BOYS!” 

Clementine stood up silently. With one arm, swung hard knocking off plates and silverware before stomping off and flinging the door open with a loud crack. Trixie turned her spinning head, to look at her twin who was out cold. 

“Wake up, bitch! What the fuck are you doing?” Trixie said shoving her twin, but getting no response other than a groan. Trixie tried standing up, but half of “her” body was being bogged down by her sleeping sister. It was an amusing sight watching her flopping around. “Oh, we are sooooo fucked,”. 

“Oh, shit! Oh, shit! Oh, shit!” Drayton breathed out as he ran for his life. Gunshots rang out from behind him and bullets whizzed past him. He might be old, but when put into a life or death situation, that bastard can run. He ran as fast as he could ducking and going zigged zagged in prayer that he would not have his head turned into chunks of matter on the ground. 

“You’re fucking dead, you small dick son of a bitch!” Bonnie screeched before reloading. 

Taking this small opportunity, Drayton slinked into the graveyard hoping to use the tall grass and gravestones for cover against the psychotic broad behind him. He could hear the angry stomps of Bonnie approaching the area. He put his sleeve over his mouth to steady his breath. The gate creaked loudly as Bonnie entered, she was audibly grumbling and sighing dramatically. 

“Shhhhh.... I’m hunting rabbits,” She laughed out psychotically. 

Drayton’s heart sank as she started kicking over gravestones. She eventually had kicked over everyone but the one he was behind. Aiming, and pointing the gun at the grave, Bonnie exclaimed, “Gotcha!” 

Drayton rolled out from behind the grave right before it shattered due to the force of the shot and booked it as fast as his old man legs would carry him. He rushed out the gate and began running to the front of the house, he needed to get to the van. 

“Can you stop touching me, you greasy bastard,” 

“I-I’m trying to help you!” 

Chop-Top and Nubbins were crouched behind a bush on the out skirts of the Hopper’s land. Chop-Top was still bleeding a little and Nubbins had just used his knife to cut off his sleeve to add another bandage. 

“It’s I-Infected, Paul! I’m gonna h-have t-to amputate it! You’re gonna die!” Nubbins shouted holding his knife in the air. 

“You idiot! I’ve seen worse in ‘Nam!” Chop-Top said kicking him with his healthy leg. 

“I-I-I was just kidding!” 

They both caught their breath, the trees blanketing the sky above them. In the middle of the night, the sounds of little things moving or an animal cry was all around them. A twig snapped and the Sawyer twins jerked to see nothing but darkness and a few leaves falling. 

“Man, it’s creepy, let’s get out of here,” Chop-Top said using Nubbins’ to stand up. It was then, his eyes fell on a tall dark figure. He squinted, for a moment he wanted to declare they’d found bigfoot. 

Taking a few steps toward them, making no sound, was Clementine. Her blue dress caught some stray bits of moon light. The mess of hair hid any feature of her face, bits of leaves and debris caught in it. Even at this distance, she was a giant. Her face a mystery; her fancy dress torn and with her bare feel caked in mud. 

“Paul? It’s that b-b-big woman!” Nubbins stammered. 

“Uhh hey there, hey uhh... Cathelin?” Chop-Top called trying to sound friendly. 

Not answering, Clementine raised a large two-handed scythe above her head. It’s blade sharp and glinting in the moon. Her long legs, took strides toward them, running like she was crazed. 

“RUN! RUN! RUN!!” Chop-Top cried limping. Beside him Nubbins cried out and scrambled to his feet, a whoosh of air passing right by him. He felt his side become warm, but he didn’t waste time. Making a mad dash, he passed his brother by and ran with every ounce of strength in him. But Clementine ignored Chop-Top pushing him aside, fixed on Nubbins. 

Nubbins, turned to see Clementine running after him, blade rocking back and forth. He couldn’t out run her, pushing himself as hard as he could, fell in the process. She was on him in an instant, blade raised. He looked up into her eyes and saw nothing but burning anger. Nubbins pissed himself, but as her blade came down. He rolled out of the way, feeling her swing again. 

Standing back up with pain, Nubbins grabbed a piece of wood and held it up. With a crack, he felt it splinter and break, blocking her attack. With another large arch, the blade nearly took Nubbins’ head clean off. He backed up and tripped over a stump, crashing down and collapsing into the leaves. Nubbins’ felt light headed, blood seeping onto the ground. 

As Clementine went to finish him, Chop-Top brought a large branch down. It cracked on her shoulder and she went to one knee before turning and hitting Chop-Top straight in the face with her fist. Clementine used the opening to grab him by the throat and lifted Chop-Top into the air with one hand. Gasping and turning read, Chop-Top hit her, kicked her but her iron grip did not waver at all. 

Feeling the world spinning, Chop-Top heard a revving. Clementine turned and the sound of a chainsaw’s buzz rang in their ears. She dropped Chop-Top and turned scythe at the ready, but froze when she saw Bubba standing between her and Nubbins’. 

Bubba stared up at her with eyes filled with sadness and betrayal, yet his stance remained defensive and firm. The buzzing of the chainsaw ripped into the stoic, stone cold silence. Clementine met Bubba’s stare, though her softened expression could not be seen behind the mass of hair mixed with the dim moonlight. The twins stayed completely still, for they feared what would happen if they interfered. 

Clementine’s stance lowered slightly, as if Bubba’s heart-broken eyes were breaking her down slowly. She moved a hand to touch his mask, but he flinched away in fear before regaining a defensive stance. Clementine moved her hand away and moved her matted hair out of her face so he could see her too. Bubba looked at her with wide eyes as he saw the tears streaming down her face; they twinkled in the moonlight. She looked away for a moment and looked back as if she was debating something before turning away and running away without looking back at him. Bubba watched her and watched how her dress danced in the still night until she was out of sight. 

He threw his chainsaw to the side without even turning it off making the twins jump in shock. Bubba fell to his knees screaming as he covered his mask with his hands. He has been hurt before in many ways but nothing had ever hurt like this. It felt like part of him had been lost and couldn’t be found and his fragile mind could not process it. He rolled on the ground crying loudly and violently as the twins just sat and watched the scene unfold. It would have been amusing to them if they were not still in utter shock of almost having their spine ripped out of their ass. 

Nubbins approached his little brother slowly and tries to place a hand on his back, “It’s okay, B-Bubba! T-There's plenty of f-fish in the sea!” 

Bubba responded by shoving him violently, sending the skinny man flying. Nubbins fell flat on his bottom with a grunt, “What t-the hell was t-that?!” 

Drayton bolted across the yard, his heart thudding hard. His knees felt like going out, his feet ached, but he pushed himself, seeing the van near. He knew that damned witch was not far behind and she would gladly blow his ass back to kingdom come. Nearly falling over, Drayton opened the back doors of the van, gasping as he came face to face with Grandpa. The old man licked his lips, the first sign of life in days. Wondering if he’d shit himself, Drayton climbed him and began digging in his pockets for his keys. 

As he felt the metal in his fingers, he heard a raspy voice call out, “DRAYTON!! GET YOUR FILTHY ASS OUT HERE!” 

The back doors swung opened and Bonnie climbed in, shotgun pointed straight at him. She climbed over Grandpa, who made only the faintest sound as she stepped on him. 

“Y’all can’t get away that easy. You dumb little shit, I’m not even going to burry you out back. Maybe I’ll stuff you and keep you as a decoration!” Bonnie mused. She brought the barrel right to Drayton’s nose. 

“Maybe I’ll let that freak boy of yours stick around, whip him into shape. He can be a man servant and treat us girls like queens.” Bonnie smiled and licked her lips. “We’ll see if that boy can suck toes!” 

Crack, with a sickening sound, Bonnie tumbled backward. She moved her hand to the back over her head and saw blood covering her hand. She turned her head and saw Grandpa slumped against the van, an old hammer in his hand. 

“Fucking Sawyers...” 

Drayton took the chance and leapt onto Bonnie, for a moment they struggled. Drayton holding onto the barrel of the gun, kicked as hard as he could. The gun fired, he felt his hands burning but with one last effort, he kicked her hard in the face. With a scream of pain, Bonnie rolled out the back and Drayton forced himself into the driver's seat. 

He started the old van and it roared with the same fury that was in Drayton’s veins. He reversed gears and went backwards, he heard a crack and pop. Then pushing forward, the van accelerated away from the old house. 

For a moment, Drayton could see Bonnie in the rear-view mirror. She was rolling around on the ground, it looked like he’d only run over one of her legs. He had half a mind to go back but he kept going. 

“Good job Grandpa, you are the best,” Drayton yelled back. 

He would have kept going onto the main road, if a lanky pale figure didn’t leap out of the trees, waving wildly. Almost hitting Chop-Top, Drayton pulled over, seeing Nubbins and Bubba emerged from the trees. 

Nubbins, Chop-Top, and Bubba clamber into the back of the van looking injured, tired, and betrayed in more than one way. The whole car was filled with an awkward silence other than Bubba’s stifled, ugly sobs. The car rumbled along the road as the family sat quietly in the tension filled silence. Chop-Top finally spoke what was on all on of their minds’, “You dog-dick! You were gonna leave us with those crazy bitches!” 

“I did not! I was going out to look for y’all... yeah, I was looking for y’all!” 

“Y-You were not! Y-You were just g-gonna leave us there l-like dead meat!” 

“Yeah, rotten meat!” 

“Well, you boys should already know about survival of the fittest and what not... Eh... you know like natural selection or whatever. I had to leave y’all behind because I’m the strongest and that how God intended it to be,” 

“RrrrMrawh!” Bubba shouted slamming his fist into the door before standing up and hiding in the corner of the van beside Grandpa. 

Drayton mumbles a half-assed apology before sealing his lips. Bubba continued to cry as Drayton drove and the twins tended each other's wounds. Chop-Top reached in a bag under the seat and pulled out a jar of moonshine he had brought from home. After the events of tonight, everyone needed to forget. He took a swig of the strong drink and sighed as the fire slid down his body before passing it to Nubbins who did the same. Drayton poured some into his flask for later and handed it back to Chop-Top. 

Bubba looked out the window at the moon and stars in the sky; he thought back to Clementine and the fireflies. He closed his eyes and envisioned how it felt to dance with her, how the soft fabric of her dress felt on his rough hands, and how her eyes looked in the glowing moonlight. Bubba turned to the twins who were still indulging themselves. He shuffled his way over to them and, to their surprise, reached for the jar. They allowed him to take a sip and laughed when his face contorted to its bitter taste. Bubba took a few more sips until he felt himself begin to feel at ease. He moved back to his place in the van and laid down. He rested his tear-filled eyes as he listened to the therapeutic hum of the van and he dreamt of glowflies, pretty dresses, and a strong woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you guys feel if we made a spin-off story with The Hoppers after we finish this? Comment your opinion!


End file.
